


Goldie's

by Evanstanwrites



Category: I'm Dying Up Here (TV), clay appuzzo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goldie's, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites





	Goldie's

It was Kelly's first day at Goldie's, the goal was to be singing there but she had to prove herself first. So she started out as a waitress, serving and cleaning the tables by day. She didn't really like it but she wanted to sing so badly. Once the doors of Goldie's closed she didn't care and she sang while she swept the floor of the stage, thinking that nobody could hear her. Most of her coworkers were working in the backroom or those who where cleaning with her were wearing headphones.  
Her coworkers didn’t really care what she was doing, they minded their own business or just rudely ignored her. She had left her hometown to for the opportunity to work here and maybe later sing, it was her big dream to finally be able and sing on stage for people. she had left her friends and family for this but now she was wondering if the lonely feeling was worth it.

Days went by without something special happening till one day a not so unknown stranger entered Goldie's.   
Everyone knew his name, knew what he looked like and that he was one of the best comedians to grace the earth.   
Clay Apuzzo.  
She saw him the moment he stepped a foot through the door, he was gorgeous and she was captivated by him the moment his soft eyes met hers. His sparkling blue eyes held hers till he found a spot to sit at one of the tables closest to the exit. It was one of her tables. So she picked up her rag and made her way over to his table. She quickly cleaned his table before standing tall, give him one of her biggest smiles and started to talk:   
"good afternoon and welcome to Goldie's, what can I get you Sir?"   
“just a beer sweetheart.” he said with a sweet smile  
Kelly gives a soft giggle at his use of a pet name as she fixes her glasses on top of her nose. She was enthralled by him already.  
“one beer coming right up.” she said trying not to show she was blushing and made her way back to the bar to put up his order.   
“Clay’s watching you.” Peter one of the bartenders said.  
she looked over her shoulder but failed at doing it discreetly, Clay was indeed watching her and once he saw her looking back at him he gave her a small wave.   
little did she know he was also captivated with her maybe even more. he wanted to get to know her, to know everything there was to know about her. maybe it was the way she looked, shoulder length brown hair with purple strands in it, blue eyes behind glasses and soft thick thighs or the way she smiled at him. he didn’t know but what he did know was that he suddenly had a reason to come down here more.

Clay comes back to Goldie’s almost every day during Kelly’s shift, sits at one of her tables and watches her work for the rest of the night.   
they didn’t talk much but he felt like he already knew her. he knows she left her hometown, friends and family to work and sing here, he also knew she didn’t really get along with her coworkers. He fell for her and was sure he was head over heels for her. but he never acted on his feelings for her, he didn’t know how she felt and he wasn’t ready to be rejected by her. so he kept quiet and kept admiring her from afar.  
things had also changed for Kelly, one night while cleaning with her usual singing her boss stood there watching and listening.  
“You have a good voice girl, I can see now I should have allowed you to sing from the start. you’ll sing the pre comedian show from now on.” he said as a matter of factly and walked back into his office without even waiting for a response from her.   
the comedian show was always the biggest event of the week so the bar was always packed that day. Singing for the preshow was an amazing opportunity. 

She finally got what she wanted, she was finally singing on the stage of Goldie’s with a big audience. but there was one thing missing, she still felt an emptiness deep inside her heart, Clay.   
Clay hasn’t shown up at Goldie’s for a little over a week. she missed him, his smile, his laugh, the way he talked and listened to her.   
she needed him here, it was her first night singing and she wanted to share this experience with him, she wanted him to help calm her nerves. in one of their short talks he told her he was always nervous before a gig. but she had to focus on something different so she wouldn’t fuck up. She took a deep breath in and out before she walked out on the stage, everyone was quiet and looking at her making her even more nervous. She didn’t have time to act on it because the music to her song had already started.

Can anybody hear me  
Or am I talking to myself  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me

Clay walked inside of Goldie’s after almost a week not showing up, he was avoiding this place, avoiding Kelly. he was afraid that the moment he would see her he would just blurt out that he was in love with her so he chickened out and took the cowards way. Now coming back to Goldie’s he was sure, he was going to tell her how he felt. once he was inside he was met with an angel like voice, Kelly’s voice. she was finally up on that stage like she wanted. seeing her up there he felt like he was falling even more in love with her. but she looked sad and when he listened closely to her song he could feel it, she really felt lonely.

I'm deafened by the silence  
Is it something that I've done  
I know that there are millions  
I can't be the only one who's so disconnected  
It's so different in my head  
Can anybody tell me why  
I'm lonely like a satellite?

It felt amazing standing on stage, yes everyone was still looking at her but this time it was with a different look on their face. they enjoyed it, they enjoyed her singing.   
maybe over time she could fill the emptiness in her heart like this, if she really tried her best. maybe she could get over Clay, because she lost almost all hope in seeing him again..

So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
All the lonely people that the world forgot  
If you hear my voice, come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got

Kelly hadn’t fully ended her sentence when she felt arms wrapping around her. she wanted to scream but before she could she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear:  
“I’m here sweetheart, you’re not alone. you got me if you’ll have me?”  
knowing who’s voice it was she turned around in the embrace and finally after more than a whole week she looked back into those sparkling blue eyes.  
“Clay? you’re back?” she whispered  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I was scared.”  
“of what? you can tell me anything.” she said placing one of her hands on his cheek. that was all the encouragement he needed to close the gap between them and finally kiss her forgetting about the audience they had that all stood applauding them.


End file.
